-ARPEGE-
by SOLENE-ZOE
Summary: dean fait un drole de cauchemar.


Il craqua ses doigts...

Les détendit...

Ferma les yeux...

Prit une longue inspiration...

Expira...

Puis...ses doigts...plus légers qu'une plume effleurèrent les touches noires et blanches du piano...se posèrent...et jouèrent ...la mélodie s'envola vers le ciel ...les doigts couraient sans frôler à peine...le silence régnait dans la salle ..on entendait que la musique ...magique sous les mains du magicien musicien..des mains lentes..rapides..envoûtantes...légères...

Chacun retenait sa respiration.

Et la mélodie se tut.

Les doigts restèrent en suspend quelques secondes...alors dean se retourna,heureux, vers son public et, le sourire aux lèvres,salua...

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

-OH putain!oh putain..répétait dean en s'asseyant brusquement sur son lit.

Sam sursauta et se tourna vers son frère... pivota et se retrouva assis sur le bord du lit.

-ça va pas de hurler comme ça?râla sam en se frottant la tête

-le cauchemar de fou que je viens de faire!..beugla dean en se frottant les yeux

-oui ça en avait l'air..tu peux préciser?insista sam..maintenant que tu m'as reveillé..

-tu vas te fiche de moi..je crois pas..bougonna dean en se levant...un café...vite..

Sam le rejoignit dans la cuisine et appuya sur le bouton d'allumage de la cafetière...celle ci ronronna et dean en profita pour replonger dans son "cauchemar".Il ferma les yeux..se gratta la nuque..déboussolé ...et se tourna vers sam..il ouvrit la bouche prêt à parler mais la cafetière fuma..dean posa son mug sous la verseuse et se fit couler un café bien noir et brûlant.

Sam hocha la tête et soupira.

-quand tu seras décidé dean, je suis là..

-ouais-ouais..c'était pas si grave de toute façon.

Sam s'installa devant son ordinateur ...il n'avait pas tellement envie de chercher une affaire de fantôme ou autre mais il voulait se donner une contenance ...il était inquiet et se tourna légèrement vers son frère...celui ci buvait son café..pensif..puis, soupirant,il haussa les épaules.

-sam c'est bon je vais bien..fit dean agacé..c'était un cauchemar sans en être un alors t'inquiètes pas.

Sam leva les mains en signe de réddition.

-je vais nous acheter un déjeuner,dit dean en saisissant ses clés de voiture et sa veste.

Il sortit et rejoignit l'impala garée sur le parking.

Il conduisit jusqu'à un bar qui servait des petits déjeuners copieux, d'après l'affichette collée sur la devanture.

Quand il entra, la fraicheur du bar le surprit..dehors, il y avait une chaleur matinale de juillet prévoyant déja la canicule à venir...il ajusta sa vue dans le local sombre et aperçut trois clients à sa gauche mangeant tranquillement à une table..puis il vit deux hommes au bar qui se retournèrent comme il entrait...dean les ignora et s'approcha du comptoir en bois...une serveuse d'un âge moyen et plûtot jolie lui sourit.

-je vous sers..?demanda t'elle

-deux déjeuners copieux à emporter miss...

-sofia...je vous fais ça de suite...

Dean parcourut alors mieux la salle...elle était assez années soixantes..des chaises en bois..des nappes rouges à carreaux blancs et,dans le fond..sous une alcôve...un piano...!

Dean ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de cet instrument de malheur...il commença à marcher vers lui..une petite voix lui sussurait:vas t'asseoir et va jouer..."n'importe quoi!" murmura dean

Pourtant il s'approcha du magnifique piano en bois massif...s'installa sur le tabouret..pivota vers le clavier...il détendit ses doigts...frôla les touches..

Ses doigts se posèrent légers sur une touche puis deux et la musique sortit malgrè lui...une mélodie se diffusa dans la salle... douce ...rapide...envoûtante.

Les clients se tournèrent vers le son gracieux et inhabituel...muets de stupéfaction...dean les ignorait et jouait...il fermait les yeux...ensorcelé.

La partition se termina...les mains de dean restèrent en suspend... le jeune homme se leva..il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à jouer mais il se sentait soulagé sans savoir pourquoi..son coeur battait la chamade...il sourit..les clients applaudirent...dean paya sa commande et sortit sous les regards ébahis des autres.

Dean se sentait léger...il haussa finalement les épaules et conduisit vers le motel dans lequel l'attendait un sammy affamé.Il se demanda alors s'il devait raconter cet exploit à son frère ou si cela devait rester son secret.

-putain !je sais jouer du piano!s'écria soudain dean en tapant le volant et souriant bêtement.

Il se gara devant le meublé...sam lui ouvrit...dean avait repris son masque de grand frère invincible et protecteur...il déposa ses déjeuners dans les mains de son frère...enleva sa veste qu'il jeta sur le lit.

-alors sammy quoi de neuf?une chasse ou pas?demanda dean nonchallemment

-non...déjeunons..répondit sam.

Dean s'approcha de la table mais son esprit se trouvait encore sur ce piano...il eut un bref sourire et entama son cheesburger.

fin


End file.
